Notícia
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Continuação de Então é Natal e Presente. Karen e Rachel vão buscar Quinn no trabalho. As duas mulheres tem uma notícia a dar para a menininha...


**NA: A pedidos, continuaçãozinha de Presente e Então é Natal.**

** 2 anos e 10 meses depois do nascimento da Karen (setembro de algum ano no futuro – 2024 eu acho...)**

Rachel entrou no prédio e acenou para o porteiro antes de entrar no elevador. As portas prateadas se abriram e ela sentiu a mãozinha de sua filha puxar sua saia. A morena sorriu para a menininha e a pegou no colo.

"Qual botão que tem que apertar?" Ela perguntou, se aproximando do painel que indicava os andares.

"Esse?" Perguntou Karen, apertando o numero 7 e vendo-o se acender em amarelo sob seu dedo.

"Iiih, acho que não." Ela falou suavemente.

"Iihh!" A menininha imitou sua mãe, fazendo Rachel sorrir ainda mais. "Esse?" Ela apertou o 9.

"Nana..." A cantora fez que não com a cabeça, beijando os cabelos escuros de sua filha.

Karen pressionou a mão inteira no painel, fazendo vários botões se acenderem.

"Karen!" Exclamou a morena, dando um passo para trás com a pequena.

A menininha virou o rosto para sua mãe com olhos arregalados antes de lhe oferecer um sorriso travesso, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente. Rachel suspirou, Karen sempre fazia isso e ela nunca conseguia ficar brava.

"Acetei, mamãe?" Ela apoiou uma mãozinha no ombro da diva.

"Quase, minha princesa..." O elevador se abriu no nono andar e uma mulher loira entrou. Rachel não a conhecia, mas cumprimentou mesmo assim. "Desculpa." Ela murmurou quando o elevador começou a parar em todos os andares.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que não se importava.

"Qual que eu tenho que apetar, mamãe?" Perguntou Karen, olhando de novo para o painel.

"Vinte e dois."

"Os dois patinhos!" Exclamou a menininha, batendo uma mão na outra antes de estender um dedinho para os botões. Rachel guiou-a para o numero certo, evitando maiores transtornos dessa vez, antes de trocar um sorriso educado com a mulher loira que esperava pacientemente para poder descer.

Depois de alguns minutos e um tour desnecessário por praticamente todos os andares do prédio, elas finalmente chegaram ao vigésimo segundo. Rachel colocou Karen no chão e abriu a porta, sendo recebida por um Tony grisalho que deitou pesadamente de barriga para cima, esperando carinho. A menininha ficou de cócoras ao lado dele e coçou sua barriga com as duas mãozinhas.

"Vamos pro banho mocinha?" A cantora desapareceu no quarto de Karen para separar roupas e toalha enquanto sua filha brincava com o cachorro.

"Ta calor, né mamãe?" A menininha de dois anos e meio olhou para sua mãe através dos longos cílios escuros que emolduravam seus olhos.

"Por isso que a gente precisa tomar banho." Rachel ficou de joelhos no chão do banheiro e tirou o vestido azul de florzinhas que Karen usava.

"Pra tirar o ieco..."

A diva riu. "É.." Ela testou a temperatura da água e encheu um terço da banheira antes de colocar sua filha dentro. Elas brincaram um pouco e cantaram juntas enquanto a menininha se ensaboava conforme sua mãe instruía. Karen amava cantar e aprendia musiquinhas com muita facilidade, para a alegria de suas mães (especialmente uma certa estrela da Broadway).

Rachel penteou os cabelos negros de sua filha, colocando-os para trás com uma tiara vermelha da Minnie, mesmo úmidas, as mexas castanhas formavam cachinhos perfeitos nas pontas.

"Mamãe, eu to com fome." Disse a pequena, colocando as duas mãos sobre a barriga.

"Daqui a pouquinho a gente vai buscar a sua mãe no trabalho e vamos todas tomar um sorvete." Rachel prendia os próprios cabelos em preparação para o banho rápido que pretendia tomar antes de sair.

"Mas eu to com muita, muita fome agora..." Insistiu Karen.

"Muita, muita?"

"Muita, muita!" A menininha fez que sim com a cabeça para enfatizar ainda mais o que dizia.

Rachel mordeu o lábio e desapareceu na cozinha, abrindo o pote de biscoitos que Quinn havia feito no dia anterior e escolhendo o menor deles. Ela voltou para sala só para encontrar Karen escalando o sofá. Sua filha definitivamente havia herdado sua altura e era pequena para a idade. A cantora a ajudou a subir e lhe entregou o biscoito.

"Não conta pra mamãe, ok?"

Karen fez que sim sem levantar os olhos do doce e enfiando um dedo em um dos pedaços de chocolate parcialmente derretidos pelo calor.

Rachel ligou a TV em um desenho e foi se preparar para sair.

...

Elas chegaram na escola aonde Quinn trabalhava meia hora antes do horário de saída. Rachel pegou Karen no colo e a sentou em cima do balcão da recepcionista.

"Oi, lindinha! Que grande que você tá!" Exclamou a menina atrás do balcão, fazendo cocegas na barriga da nenê.

"A gente veio buscar a mamãe." Declarou a pequena morena, fazendo as duas adultas sorrirem.

"Ah, a sua mamãe ainda não saiu, mas sabe onde ela está agora?"

Karen fez que não.

"No parquinho!"

Os olhos castanhos da menininha brilharam com essa informação e ela olhou esperançosamente para Rachel.

"A turma dela tem o ultimo período livre hoje, você pode levar a Karen para brincar um pouco se quiser." A recepcionista falou para a cantora.

"Eu queio i no balanço! E na casinha! E no gia-gia! " A menininha se impulsionou para frente, querendo sair do balcão e ir brincar. Rachel a colocou no chão e envolveu sua mãozinha com a sua.

"Obrigada, Bonnie." Sorriu a diva, guiando sua filha até os fundos da escola.

Quinn estava parada no meio do pátio, observando seus alunos gritarem e correrem. Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam no sol, presos em um rabo de cavalo e a blusa branca e solta que usava esvoaçava com o vento.

"Manhê!" Karen gritou assim que a viu, soltando a mão de Rachel e correndo em sua direção. Quinn se virou a tempo de sentir sua filha colidir com suas pernas e abraçar seus joelhos. Ela sorriu e se abaixou, abraçando a menininha e pedindo um beijo.

Karen beijou a bochecha da loira e abraçou seu pescoço. "A gente veio te busca! E a mamãe disse que eu posso i no balanço!"

"Mmmm..." Quinn só conseguia sorrir. Eram raras as vezes que sua família aparecia em seu trabalho, só quando Rachel estava de folga, mas ela amava quando acontecia. Ela ia falar alguma coisa quando percebeu que estava cercada por um grupo de crianças de 6 anos.

"É sua filha, profe?" Perguntou um menino ruivo que segurava uma bola.

"Sim, essa é a Karen." Disse ela, virando sua filha de frente para seus alunos. "Diz oi, meu amor."

"Oi." Karen obedeceu um pouco tímida.

"Que fofa que ela é!" Exclamou uma das meninas e quase todas as outras concordaram.

"Quantos anos ela tem?" Perguntou outra menina.

Quinn pressionou os lábios na têmpora de sua filha. "Diz pra ela, Karen..."

A menininha levantou a mão e mostrou dois dedos.

A maioria dos meninos já tinha voltado a jogar bola e fazer suas coisas, mas as meninas continuavam em volta delas.

"Ela pode brincar com a gente, profe?" Questionou uma delas, seus olhos viajavam de sua professora para a pequena morena em seus braços.

"Vocês vão cuidar bem dela?" Perguntou Quinn, sentindo um pouco de receio, mas sem querer demonstrar.

Algumas disseram que sim, outras apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

Uma das meninas se aproximou e estendeu uma mão para a pequena morena. "Meu nome é Cassie, você quer brincar comigo Karen?"

Karen olhou para sua mãe, hesitando por um momento.

"Você pode brincar se quiser..." A loira disse, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

A menininha não respondeu, apenas aceitou a mão que Cassie lhe oferecia. "Eu queio anda de balanço!" Quinn a ouviu dizer quando elas se afastaram, seguidas por todas as suas alunas. Ela riu e ficou de pé, seus olhos grudados em sua filha quando alguém a abraçou por trás.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado e sentiu lábios quentes encostarem em sua face.

"Ela adora receber atenção." Comentou a loira, relaxando no abraço e vendo Karen tagarelar alegremente com suas alunas.

"Humm..." Rachel murmurou, descansando a têmpora em seu ombro. "Ela é criança."

"Ela é sua filha." Sorriu Quinn.

"É verdade." Concordou a morena. "Mas ela é sua também... Ela sorri que nem você."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento, ouvindo os gritos e risadas das crianças até que Quinn sentiu as pontas dos dedos de sua esposa se infiltrarem por baixo de sua camisa e uma palma morna descansar sobre o seu abdômen.

"Como você se sentiu hoje?" Perguntou Rachel. "Ainda teve enjoos?"

"Só de manhã, mas eles estão menos piores. Você sabe que eles vão diminuindo com o tempo..."

"Sim, mas você está se saindo melhor do que eu. Lembra?"

"Você vomitou até a metade do quarto mês."

"Todos os dias." Murmurou a morena, lembrando da sensação e apertando os lábios.

"Como você acha que ela vai reagir quando a gente contar?" Perguntou Quinn abruptamente, contemplando sua filha, que agora se deixava empurrar no balanço de cadeirinha.

"Acho que não sei." Respondeu Rachel, fazendo com que Quinn se virasse em seus braços com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Quero dizer, não tenho como saber. Você sabe que eu não tenho irmãos e todos os livros que li sobre o assunto e a internet dizem que cada criança reage de uma forma. Posso quase afirmar que a reação dela é imprevisível."

"Profe!" A voz chorosa interrompeu a conversa das duas mulheres e fez com que a loira se abaixasse imediatamente, apoiando uma mão no ombro do menininho que a chamava.

"O que foi Greg? O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, secando as lagrimas dele e notando o galo que se formava em sua testa.

"O Louis me bateu..." O menininho soluçou. "Ele disse que eu não podia mais brincar e depois me bateu... Ta doendo..."

A loira o abraçou e murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido antes de elevar a voz e chamar pelo agressor. Um menino ruivo parecendo culpado entrou em sua linha de visão e ela se voltou para ele.

Ela perguntou por que ele havia feito aquilo e fez com que ele se desculpasse e levasse Greg até a enfermaria para colocar gelo na testa. Rachel observou com interesse o modo como os meninos fizeram as pazes em 10 segundos e entraram abraçados na escola.

"Acontece o tempo inteiro entre esses dois..." Explicou Quinn, passando um braço pela cintura de sua esposa e procurando sua filha no meio do caos contido.

...

"Eu quero o azul!" Disse Karen, apoiando uma mãozinha no vidro do mostruário para apontar o sabor.

"O azul? Mas será que você vai gostar?" Perguntou Quinn se endireitando e afastando a menininha em seu colo do balcão. Há alguns dias atrás Karen havia pedido um sorvete lilás que teve de ser jogado fora depois que nenhuma das três conseguiu consumi-lo.

"Sim! É azul, manhê!" Explicou a menininha, encostando uma mão em sua bochecha como se fosse obvio.

"Do que que é?" Ela perguntou para o vendedor antes de fazer o pedido.

"Chocolate branco." Respondeu o rapaz de penteado estranho atrás do balcão.

"E é azul?"

"É..."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, amor... A quantidade de corante..." Começou Rachel, parando no meio da frase quando seus olhos encontraram os sorridentes de sua filha. Ela respirou profundamente. "Um azul para a Karen." Ela concedeu.

Quinn soltou uma risadinha que a menininha em seus braços prontamente imitou. Rachel tinha desenvolvido sérios problemas com a palavra 'não' desde o nascimento de Karen.

"Eu vou querer o de... Manteiga de amendoim." Escolheu a loira.

"Ainda com desejo de amendoim?" Perguntou a cantora. "Cereja pra mim." Ela sorriu para o atendente antes de se voltar para sua esposa aguardando uma resposta.

"Sim... O que é estranho por que a ideia de comer manteiga de amendoim me deixa enjoada, mas o meu cérebro parece insistir em querer isso." Disse a loira, entrando na fila do caixa para pagar enquanto Rachel e Karen esperavam pelos pedidos.

"Pelo menos sabemos que o bebê não é alérgico a amendoim." Comentou a morena.

"Onde tem bebê?" Perguntou Karen, ficando na ponta dos pés e se segurando na saia da diva para tentar encontrar o dito bebê.

As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar e guiaram a menininha para uma das mesas, ajudando-a a subir no banco (Karen não gostava de usar o cadeirote, mesmo que ainda precisasse dele).

Depois de alguns minutos, quando 40% do corpo de Karen estava coberto pela gororoba azul (cabelos, boca, mãos, vestido), Quinn decidiu que era hora de falar. Ela se inclinou por sobre a mesa e usou um guardanapo para tentar limpar um pouco da meleca que era sua filha.

"Karen, eu e a mamãe temos um assunto muito sério pra falar com você."

A menininha levantou os olhos dos restos do sorvete e encarou suas mães, que sentavam a sua frente. "Coisa de gente grande?" Ela perguntou, balançando em seu acento.

"É, princesinha, coisa de gente grande." Respondeu a loira, sorrindo para a menininha.

A pequena morena sorriu abertamente para aquela frase. Ela adorava quando suas mães lhe contavam as coisas de gente grande.

Rachel tinha um pequeno discurso preparado em sua cabeça para a ocasião, mas todos os livros que ela havia lido diziam que ela tinha que ser objetiva, por que crianças da idade de sua filha ainda não conseguiam focar a atenção em algo por muito tempo. (Claro que ela não concordava com aquilo. Até onde seu orgulho materno ia, Karen sempre seria exceção a todas as regras de desenvolvimento normal.) Ela mordeu o lábio e entrelaçou os dedos com os de sua esposa antes de dar a notícia.

"Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho!"

Karen franziu a testa. "De anivesáio?"

"O que?" Foi a vez da morena franzir a testa.

"Não, minha princesa..." Riu Quinn. "Vai demorar um pouquinho pra ele ou ela chegar."

"Ah... Tá..." A menininha lhes ofereceu um meio sorriso e voltou a comer seu sorvete como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Isso é normal?" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa assim que Karen desviou o olhar.

A loira deu de ombros em resposta e enfiou uma colher cheia de sorvete dentro da boca antes de beijar a cantora nos lábios. (Rachel detestava amendoim.)

"Eca!" Exclamou Karen, cobrindo os olhos com a mão e manchando ainda mais o próprio rosto de azul.

A diva se afastou de Quinn e lambeu os lábios, fazendo uma careta. "Pois é, Karen... Eca!"

...

Mais tarde naquele dia, Rachel estava no escritório em uma reunião via Skype com seu empresário enquanto Quinn assistia TV na sala e Karen brincava no tapete com seus blocos lógicos e seu coelhinho de pelúcia.

A loira estava distraída com o noticiário que nem percebeu sua filha entrando nos quartos e voltando com um livrinho nas mãos até ser escalada pela pequena morena.

"Conta pa mim, manhê?" Ela perguntou se ajoelhando no colo de Quinn e envolvendo o pescoço de sua mãe com seus bracinhos.

Quinn abraçou as costinhas de sua filha e desligou a TV, se dedicando a tarefa de ler a historinha sobre o coelhinho que tinha orelhas diferentes. (Karen estava em uma fase em que tudo que tivesse coelhos chamava sua atenção.) A menininha começou a ficar sonolenta pela metade do livro e a loira tinha certeza que ela dormia quando a história finalmente acabou. Rachel, que havia se juntado a elas no sofá há alguns minutos, apertou gentilmente o pé da menininha.

"Vamos pra cama?" Ela perguntou, se inclinando para a frente e beijando a bochecha cor de rosa de sua filha.

"Não." Resmungou a pequena, abraçando o pescoço de Quinn com mais força e escondendo o rosto no ombro dela.

"Já passou da hora de princesas como você irem pra cama, meu amor..." Falou a loira, tirando a tiara da cabeça da menininha e passando uma mão pelos cabelos escuros.

"Eu não queio durmi." Ela apertou Quinn um pouquinho mais. "Queio fica com vocês."

As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar por cima do ombro de Karen. Normalmente ela não discutia sobre horário de dormir, a menos que estivesse passando alguma coisa hipnótica na TV ou tivesse comido muuuuito açúcar durante o dia, o que não era o caso (apesar do biscoito e do sorvete).

"Que tal se a gente levar você pro quarto e ficar lá até você pegar no sono?" Sugeriu a loira, beijando o ombro da menininha em seus braços.

Karen não respondeu e Quinn levantou, levando sua filha até o quarto e deitando ao lado dela na cama. A pequena morena se aconchegou ao seu lado e começou a enrolar os dedinhos em seus cabelos, pedindo pelo bico (algo que já não fazia a algum tempo). Rachel se juntou a elas na cama, ocupando o ombro livre de sua esposa e usando a mão livre para acariciar o rostinho da pequena.

"Eu te amo manhê e eu te amo mamãe. Um montão." Karen falou em meio a um bocejo, tirando a chupeta da boca. "E o bebê também."

"A gente também te ama estrelinha."

"Mais do que a vida." Completou Quinn.

"Isso é muito?" Os olhos da menininha estavam pesados.

"Muito, muito." As duas mulheres responderam em uníssono, sorrindo uma para a outra.

Karen apagou alguns minutos depois e elas saíram do quarto, deixando a porta aberta e uma luzinha de tomada acesa.

...

"Viu? A sua irmãzinha já te ama e você ainda nem nasceu." Rachel falou para a barriga de sua esposa quando elas já estavam deitadas em seu próprio quarto. "Eu estou tão feliz que tudo esteja bem..." Ela se dirigiu para Quinn, deslizando para cima e puxando-a para seus braços.

A loira suspirou contentemente e descansou a cabeça entre os seios da morena. "Será que ela ainda vai amar o bebê em abril? Quando ela ou ele chegar de verdade?"

Rachel depositou um beijo e sua testa.

"Acho que a gente vai ter que esperar pra ver..."

...

Fim?

** NA: Estou trabalhando em NC e PPQSTUC... Updates soon :)**

** Por favor comentem...**

** Abraços, A.**


End file.
